1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of orthopedic supports, and more particularly, to orthopedic supports having a splint for supporting a portion of a wearer's anatomy.
2. Description of Related Art
Stays or splints are commonly employed with orthopedic supports to stabilize or immobilize a joint of a wearer. Splints may be rigid for providing more support or relatively flexible for providing mobility, and frequently splints are used to support the medial and lateral sides of the joint. For instance, the medial and lateral sides of the ankle or knee commonly need to be supported due to the frequent injuries incurred from lateral forces applied to the joint. Splints may be utilized to prevent injury of a joint or to rehabilitate a joint caused by a prior injury.
Splints may be configured to provide varying degrees of support depending on the severity of the injury and the amount of mobility desired. For instance, splints for treating less serious injuries may provide less lateral stability and, thus, more mobility. While splints may be used to provide lateral stability, too much stability may sacrifice comfort and mobility for the wearer. In particular, supports that are to be used in everyday activities for treating acute or less severe injuries should provide moderate support while allowing the wearer to participate in activities without discomfort.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide an orthopedic support that imparts increased comfort and/or support for the wearer without sacrificing mobility. In addition, it would be advantageous to provide an orthopedic support that includes a splint that may be easily manufactured and used for various orthopedic applications. Moreover, it would be advantageous to provide an orthopedic support that may be secured at a desired tension to achieve a desired amount of support.